phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Running Gags
Running gags are jokes or events that are seen throughout the series. Ferb's few lines: "Whatcha doin'?" said by: * Isabella (Main character to say it) * Lawrence ("Greece Lightning") * Linda ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") * Buford ("Out of Toon", "Swiss Family Phineas") * Norm ("Hail Doofania!") * Phineas ("Run Away Runway", "I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "We Call it Maze") * Baljeet ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Candace ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy") * Suzy ("Suddenly Suzy") "Where's Perry?" and "Oh, there you are, Perry" said by: * Phineas (Main character to say it) * Irving ("Hide and Seek") * Ferb ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Stacy ("Put That Putter Away") * Candace ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Lawrence ("Comet Kermillian", "Out of Toon", "Tip of the Day", "Swiss Family Phineas") * Isabella ("It's About Time!", "Cheer Up Candace", "The Lizard Whisperer") * Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Hotel Manager ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Chaka Khan ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You") * Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Hail Doofania!"), ("Nerds of a Feather") Episodes that Ferb has been cut off mid-sentence: * "Vanessassary Roughness" (We learn Ferb is short for something) * "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" * "Ready for the Bettys" (Repeatedly) * "Undercover Carl" * "We Call it Maze" * "Nerds of a Feather" The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention: * "Rollercoaster" * "Candace Loses Her Head" * "Out to Launch" * "Picture This" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Split Personality" Slechte jingles: * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Meest gebruikt) * Doofenshmirtz Aluminium Platen Van Doofenshmirtz! ("The Magnificent Few") * Doofenshmirtz Onderduik Eiland! en Doofenshmirtz Mentor's Eiland! ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") * Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz Verlaten Stofzuigerfabriek! ("Journey to the Center of Candace") * Doofenshmirtz Valse Vestiging! ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz Verlaten Bioscoop! ("Greece Lightning") * Doofenshmirtz Huis In De Buitenwijk! ("Put That Putter Away") * Doofenshmirtz in de natuur! ("Interview With a Platypus") * Doofenshmirtz Kwaliteits Braadworst ("Backyard Aquarium") * Doofenshmirtz heeft een emmer! ("Perry Lays an Egg") * Doofenshmirtz is gestofeerd! ("The Chronicles of Meap") * Doofenshmirtz Fijne Familie Feest! ("Thaddeus and Thor") * Doofenshmirtz Duistere Plan (...) ("Hide and Seek", "Nerdy Dancin'") * Poofenplotz plannen zijn gekkenwerk! ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Doofenshmirtz' ex haar huis in de berg ergens! en de 'standaard' in een CSI: Miami stijl. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") * Doofenshmirtz Rocket Power Jet Skiff! ("What Do It Do?") * Doofenshmirtz in zijn mini-bus! en Wiebel-hoofd Perry het Vogelbekdier! ("Just Passing Through") * Doofenshmirtz loopt naar de diner! ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") * Doofenshmirtz in a jet airplane! ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!") * Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle! ("Wizard of Odd") * Doofenshmirtz Four Seconds Later! ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Things that have fallen out of the sky: * Miniature golf course ("Put That Putter Away") * Steaks ("Comet Kermillian") * Rabbits ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * A van ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * The perfect lantern ("Vanessassary Roughness") * A quart of ice cream ("Swiss Family Phineas") * A giant present ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * A cat ("saved" by Doofenshmirtz) ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") * Phineas and Ferb's replica of Niagara Falls ("Suddenly Suzy") Out, Peace! * Candace (Main character to say it) * Unknown guy ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * Ferb's cousin ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") * Narrator guy ("The Beak") * Melanie ("She's the Mayor") * Single guy ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Nerds of a Feather") Category:Lists